Lasair's Grief
by Almaron
Summary: Following Malefor's fateful attack on the Dragon Temple, a father-to-be rushes to the site of the attack to try and save his unhatched children. Based on the Legend of Spyro Fan Comic "The Guardians" by DragonCid on DeviantArt.


This is a short fic I wrote after reading the Legend Of Spyro fan webcomic "The Guardians" by DeviantArt user DragonCid which is about a new Fire Guardian; Kindle, being appointed to replace Ignitus many years after the end of Dawn Of The Dragon. Partway through the comic, it's revealed that Kindle once had a mate, Lasair (the creation of DeviantArt user Anzamee), and the two of them had a clutch of eggs at the Dragon Temple that were destroyed along with the other eggs during the attack by Malefor's forces.

The flashback with this scene goes straight from Lasair and Kindle doting over their eggs to Lasair being restrained by other dragons after discovering the death of their children; while re-reading this comic, I came up with a concept about what exactly he'd seen, based on a theory I'd heard discussed about the nature of the Legend of Spyro universe. Accordingly, the opening and closing lines of the story (in italics) are direct quotes from the comic.

**Legend Of Spyro, Malefor, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador & Cyril copyright...um...is it Insomnia Studios? Whoever made those games!**  
**Guardians webcomic, Kindle and Incendius copyright DragonCid.**  
**Lasair copyright Anzamee.**

* * *

_"I'm still a little worried about the eggs, since we heard the news about Malefor.."_

_"Rest assured, Kindle, the eggs will be safe here in the temple under my watch."_

_"Malefor's forces are far too occupied to the north to be of any real threat to the nursery anyway, right?"_

_"Yes, that is true. His forces are so far we would have time to move the eggs if we were to sense any coming danger."_

* * *

The small group of dragons flew through the night sky towards the pillar of smoke that was their beacon. The warning had come in the dead of night; the Electricity Guardian falling from the skies above Warfang with the warning that the Temple was being besieged by Malefor's forces.

Lasair was one of the many dragons who had taken to the skies in the first few moments - many of them were dragonesses with clutches at the Temple. He had not even paused to tell his mate, Kindle, of the sudden attack; his only thought had been to reach the Temple and ensure that her eggs...their eggs were safe.

The Temple slowly came into view, and Lasair could see that their attempt to defend it had been in vain. The battle had ended, and the Apes were retreating into the surrounding forests. Of the Guardians still at the Temple, Cyril lay bleeding and immobile near the entrance, while Terrador was in the air, furiously barking orders to the reinforcements arriving from Warfang. There was no sign of Ignitus.

Lasair broke from his group and landed on the Temple steps, rushing over to Cyril's inert body. "Cyril! What happened?" Lasair called, shaking the injured Ice Guardian. Cyril's eyes weakly flickered open; unfocused, and staring ahead. "...Apes..." he slurred. "Too many...must protect..." he trailed off, his eyes closing again, and his head sinking to the ground. Lasair caught him as he collapsed, and helped Cyril lower himself softly onto the stone.

More dragons were landing now; two Ice Dragons had entered the Temple in an effort to combat the fires raging inside. Lasair leaned over the Ice Guardian's head. "The eggs, Cyril," he began. "Are they safe?". Cyril did not answer immediately, but eventually spoke without opening his eyes. "Apes...too many..." Cyril murmured. "I...I...tried...I..." Lasair stood back in horror. No...it couldn't be. He ran past Cyril and through the Temple doors into the heart of the Temple.

Lasair stopped as he reached the hatchery. The doors had been forced open; one hung feebly from the single hinge that still supported it, the other lay on the floor in pieces. The Apes had found the eggs. "No...no..." Lasair stammered, forcing aside the remaining door and rushing into the room. He frantically looked across the room, which was draped in an unnatural, almost peaceful silence. The nesting tables lay on their sides, surrounded by crystalline shards of some-

Lasair choked. The floor was littered with tiny crystals amidst the ruin of eggshell. The hatchlings had been slain. It didn't look as if any had been spared. Nothing remained of the many eggs that had up until now filled the ancient room. Not even the three eggs that had been his and Kindle's.. their children...

A muffled squeal sounded from beneath one upturned table, breaking the silence and rousing Lasair from his thoughts. Without thinking, Lasair leapt to the table and heaved it to one side to free whatever lay there. Beneath the table, a red hatchling was feebly crawling away from the shattered remnants of its egg, weakly crying out for its mother.

Lasair moved quickly to cushion the tiny red creature with his forearms, as it looked ready to collapse at any moment. The young dragon fell into his embrace, softly crooning as it moved to look up at him. Lasair could only smile weakly at the tiny creature, who he could see had not escaped the violence of the invading Apes, despite being sheltered by the ruined nesting table. It would not survive the night.

The tiny hatchling rested its head against his forearm, and Lasair trembled with pity for the young one - his own child, he suddenly realised; the faint markings visible on the small head so like those on his beloved Kindle.

"Hello, my little one", Lasair said softly, moving to gently nuzzle the hatchling, which now lay still, and made no response to his words. Before he could make any other movement, the body of the hatchling shimmered, collapsing in front of him into a tiny red crystal, a perfect match to the many others that lay scattered across the floor amongst the eggshell fragments.

Lasair remained motionless as footsteps echoed in the hallway outside. He did not respond, even as Incendius rushed into the room, gasping in horror when he saw the devastation. "Lasair?" Incendius called to him. "What...what happened here?"

Lasair did not respond, but instead tilted his forearm, letting the crystal that had been a dragonet mere moments ago fall to the floor, to rest beside the other scattered crystals. Incendius was still speaking to him, but Lasair could not hear him; he was only aware of a furious rage building inside him. He would tear every Ape to shreds! He would find their leader and devour him! Malefor himself would answer for this abomination, this monstrosity, even if Lasair had to pull him from the Well of Souls and drag him to Warfang!

He roared a challenge that echoed off the cracked walls of the Dragon Temple and caused every head in the area to turn; a roar that was anguish and rage combined, before turning towards the hatchery entrance, where several dragons now stared at him in shock. Blinded with anger, Lasair forced them aside and made his way to the Temple Entrance, wings raised and teeth bared.

* * *

_"Release me, you wretched cowards!"_

_"Lasair! Calm yourself!"_

_"I have yet to drench the soil with the blood of Malefor's horde!"_

_"Malefor's forces are gone; there is nothing left to fight!"_

_"Lasair! Please stop this!"_

_"K-Kindle?"_

**FIN.**


End file.
